


Reading

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Books, Cutesy, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon reads while Rig draws -- Or so Rig thinks. A lesson in how difficult it is for certain people to read emotions.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reading

Rig sketches in his journal as Deacon reads through one of the books Rig stole from that bookstore a short while back. He sketches a smile on his subject’s face, and then looks up at Deacon to compare it... Hmm, something looks off... Rig wrinkles nose and pens out the face and tries again, starting up a new sketch.

“We ought to get you pencils,” Deacon comments, and Rig looks up again.

“Oh, you’re not reading...?” Rig asks. “I thought— S’hard to tell where you're looking with the sunglasses...”

“That’s the point,” Deacon points a finger gun at him. “You can’t tell where I’m looking or what I’m feeling, so you can’t tell what I’m thinking.”

“I mean,” Rig frowns. “I don’t know how I’d tell what you’re feeling even if you weren’t wearing those.”

“Really?” Deacon asks. He takes off his sunglasses and motions over his face. “So this whole look, you don’t know how to read it...?”

“I mean...” Rig squints. He motions at his own face. “You’re smiling, and your eyebrows are doing a thing so I think you’re amused...? But, um.” He points at his eyes. “Eyes. Hard to read. ‘Less it’s obvious but that’s um... How to tell if someone is angry, a lesson in understanding social cues when everyone has different ones...”

“Huh.” Deacon puts his glasses back on. “And here I thought I’d be too obvious about my emotions if I didn’t wear these.”

“Why?” Rig asks. “What emotion were you trying to show...?”

“No, you got it right,” Deacon chuckles, opening up the book again. “That’s how I usually look at you, anyway.”

“In amusement,” Rig hums. “Makes sense. I’m amusing.”

“...Yeah,” Deacon says, still smiling. “You are.”

Rig goes back to sketching. He pauses and then squints at Deacon. “Wait, was that a lie? Did I not actually get it right? What was that emotion then?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Deacon chuckles. “I’m reading about detective mice.”

_ “...Fine, _ but only because it’s Basil.”


End file.
